


A Different Sort Of Child

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother ponders: wednesday100 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort Of Child

He was, she thought, a real Luthor: bright, sharp eyes, a smile as he concentrated hard, and the dark hair he'd inherited from his father already marking him out, allowed to grow down to brush his shoulders.

She loved his hair. Maybe she even loved him, in a way no one else ever would. Dark, soft, falling in ringlets; unbleached by the sun the made the other children look blond.

Lionel didn't play outside. He wasn't that sort of child.


End file.
